Fire Princess X Waterbender Master
by naruto11222
Summary: This is a request for ObeliskX, and This story contain gender bender with a Zuatara, but Katara is a man.


**A/N: Hey everyone, I am doing my first Alta request. This person had asks me to do a gender swap which this is my first time ever doing a gender swap. This is a Azutara story. So, he ask me to make Katara into a male under the name Kaito. This story starts with Season 2 episode 8: The Chase.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from ATLA series.**

 **Enjoy :)**

It was a long day for our heroes because they had added Toph to the team. Aang was helping Sokka with getting food while Kaito was working on the fire. Toph was leaning against a boulder and with a piece a straw in her mouth. She got up for to check on the young waterbending master. She taps on Kaito's shoulder for a moment to get his attention which he turn his head to look at the blind earthbending.

"What's up, Toph?" Kaito said.

"I was wondering if you don't mind having a little fun while we wait for Aang and Sokka get back." Toph suggested.

"In a minute, Toph. I have to get the fire going." Kaito told her.

Toph just make a face at Kaito and went back to her boulder to sulk. Before she could, she earthbender some dirt on the fire. Kaito just sigh and dug the firewood out of the dirt. Then he restarts lighting the fire again and it took them about an hour or so to get the fire going once again. When both Sokka and Aang return with the food for them to cook the food. Aang was laying next to Sokka while Kaito was laying on Appa to keep watch until he starts to drift off to sleep. Then Toph felt trembling from the earth and she earth bends her tent which cause everyone else to wake up.

"Uh guys. Something is coming our way." Toph said.

Aang got up and look at the direction because he saw smokes that was heading towards their location. He jump onto Appa while Kaito and Sokka grabs their stuff and they climb on top of Appa as the sky bison flew off away from the enemy. They flew to a place where the enemy wouldn't find them and they all got off of Appa and reset up camp for them to rest.

"Well, that was weird. But let's all get some rest because there was no way that thing will find us now." Kaito said.

Aang nod in agreement. They all starts to lay down. Which Toph just earth bend her tent while the boys just grab their sleep bags and they lay down. It took about a minute for the gang to fall back to sleep. Then Toph place her hand on the ground and she felt the vibration which it the same vibration from before. She earthbend which she woke the boys up.

"It's back." Toph said.

Kaito looked up at the smoke and Aang narrow is eyes. He look at the others for a moment.

"Come on. I know where a place that they can't find us." Aang said.

They all jump on Appa back and flew off again. Kaito was looking at the smoke again. He starts to get a feeling and they were tacking them like Zuko did when he stole his mother's necklace. Appa flew deep into the sky and they arrive to the mountain. Aang just sigh that he manage to lose them and Sokka slither like a snake in his sleep bag.

Then they starts to get some sleep, but Momo jump on top of Sokka's chest and it starts to wake him which Sokka just groan.

"Aw don't tell me." Sokka said.

Aang, Kaito, and Toph stood up which Aang was shaking his head because he can't believe that the enemy was able to find them.

"That's impossible, I was able to make sure that they weren't able to find us." Aang said.

"I can feel it between my two feet." Toph stated.

Kaito look at Aang for a moment.

"What the plan, Aang?" Kaito asks.

"Maybe their not dangerous at all. Let's just see who they are first." Aang suggested.

All four of them just waited as the machine came to a complete stop and it let out a massive steam. Then the doors starts to open to reveal their pursuers was none other than the Fire Lord's daughter; Prince Azula and her best friends Mai and Ty lee. Sokka, Kaito and Aang were shock to see them again because they all met them in Omashu.

"It's those girls from Omashu." Kaito said.

"We can take them. Three on three." Toph stated.

"Uh Toph, there's four of us." Sokka said.

"Oh right. I forgot about you because you don't have bending at all.' Toph said.

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!" Sokka yelled.

"Alright, alright, three on three plus Sokka." Toph teased.

Sokka just glare at her for a moment.

"Would you two clowns stop joking around? Because here they come." Kaito said.

Azula made the first move by shooting off a couple of fire blasts. Toph earth bend a wall to block her attacks while Kaito water bend ice shards at the three women. Mai launch several arrow at both Sokka and Aang which they both hold their own. Ty lee was dodging some of the ice shards. She use her acrobatic skills to avoid the shards when she was making her way towards the waterbender. Kaito was trying to stop but the acrobat was too quick. Once she got close, she use her chi blocking move to stop Kaito from bending. Kaito felt the pain in his chi and back away from Ty Lee and try to water bend the girl, but he couldn't.

"This is bad." Kaito said.

"For you, handsome." Ty Lee told him.

Kaito jump away from Ty Lee to get his bending because he knew that he lost his bending before at Omashu and again that it was took away from him. Azula saw her opening and went after Kaito while Ty Lee and Mai went after Aang, Toph, Sokka who escape with Appa. Kaito was running through the woods to get away to buy some time for his bending to come back. He stop for a moment to catch his breath but he duck from an incoming fire blast. He turn around to see that Azula riding on an eel-hound and she was shooting three more fire blast at Kaito. He ran through the forest while Azula was hot on his trail. She use her fire bending to cut him off from a cave. Kaito turn around to see that he was corner by the princess of the Fire Nation.

"There is no place for you to run away from me, cutie." Azula said.

She jump off her eel-hound and create another fire wall to block him from escaping. They both were surround by fire. Kaito haven't gain his bending back yet and he doesn't have any weapons to defend himself. He had no choice but to rely on his martial art skills. He made the first move by doing a swift kick. Azula dodge it and gave Kaito a right hook which knock him to the ground. He tries to get back on but Azula was straddling him which pinned him to the ground. She tied his hands to a log to prevent him from bending when his bending returns.

"Now, you are my helpless pet for my pleasure." Azula said.

Kaito was struggling to break free but couldn't. Azula just giggle as she slowing grind against Kaito's crotch. Kaito was trying to resist the urge to get a arouse by the fire princess. Azula just smile at him and she continue to grind against his crotch which he starts to get hard which Azula just smirk. Then she got off of him and remove her clothes. She use her fire bending to cut a giant hole in Kaito's pants which freeing his dick. She got on her knees and start suck on it. Kaito just groan when he feel Azula's tongue all over the tip of his cock. She bob her head up and down while she suck hard on his cock. She slurp hard which a moan escape from Kaito's moan. She let go and look at him while she jerk him off.

"It's sound like you love it when I do that." Azula said.

"N-N-N-No!" Kaito said.

"Oh really?" Azula said.

She went back to suck him off which Kaito could feel that he was about to reach his limit. Azula was fingering herself while she was sucking Kaito's cock. She moan and her moaning was vibrate on Kaito's dick. She went faster and suck harder. Then Kaito grunt as he unleash his load of cum inside of Azula's mouth. Azula sallow the whole load and lick her lips. She look at Kaito as she just smirk at him. She position herself and place point it to her pussy. She starts to ride Kaito mercifully and she starts moan louder as the flames starts to rise. Kaito was thrust his hip upwards while Azula open his shirt up and lay her hands on his tone chest.

"Yes, give it to me. Yes. Yes. YES! Ah... AHHHHH" Azula moaned.

Kaito knew that he was about to cum once again but this time Azula was about to climax as well. She continue to ride Kaito. They both were sweating like pigs due to the fire around them. Then they both had reach their climax. Azula let out a loud moan while Kaito grunt as he release another load inside of Azula. Azula could feel some of Kaito's semen splashing inside of her and she starts to shake. She fell over which she starts to pant with excitement from how intense for her first time. Kaito notice that his body was cover in sweat and look up to his tied up hands. He move a finger to bend some of the sweat to cut himself loose. He place his hand on the ground to feel that there was water running underneath them.

"I will have my revenge." Kaito muttered.

He brought his hand into the air as water pop out of the ground and it wrapped around Azula's body. She was struggling to break free but the water was strong. She look down to see that Kaito was piss and he was going to take just laying. He move his hands to turn Azula and he was going to take it to the Fire Princess. She had a worry look on her face. He spread her legs and he shove his dick deep inside of Azula's asshole. He was pounding deep her as Azula was screaming out in pain which she was enjoying.

"AHHH AHHH YESS, GIVING IT TO ME!" Azula moaned.

Kaito could feel his dick touching her womb. He went balls deep inside to hit her G-spot. Azula had her tongue and she was drooling from the intense sex. Kaito went a little faster and harder and he slap her ass as hard as he could. He was slipping it to make sure that Azula's ass was deep red. She could feel her walls starts to crumble. She never felt this side of Kaito before which she was starting to like it. Kaito release his massive load in side of Azula which he send a whole lot of seed in her womb.

"Boy, you are nothing but a Slut!" Kaito groaned.

More sweat starts to fill up on their bodies and Kaito wasn't going to stop until Azula could fell every ounce of his cum inside of her. She moan louder that scare the forest creatures away from their location. Kaito starts to release more and more of his cum inside of Azula. Azula's stomach starts to expands from so many of Kaito cum. Kaito starts to cum one more time inside of Azula which he starts to pant and pull out of Azula which he let her go. Azula fell to the ground as some of the cum starts to pour out her. Kaito look around to see that fire starts to die down. He ran off to find the others and he knew that this was going to be a long journey to find his friends.

 **xxx**

 **That is that. I took a while for me to get the all the detail. Again, I am not into Kink like everyone else. if you all have kink fetishes, you need to ask a different person for that. My stories is strictly for love making. Anyone have any requests for Tv shows, Anime, and Cartoon; send me a PM on my profile. Oh, ObeliskX; I hope you like this story.**

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
